


Dat Ballet AU

by soricute



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Princess Allura - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, young keith, young lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soricute/pseuds/soricute
Summary: Shiro gets Keith a Christmas gift which he sulks about— for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesearchingastronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearchingastronaut/gifts).



> a one shot based on [this](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/155087142517/thesearchingastronaut-thesearchingastronaut) and [this](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/155136319837/little-sketch-for-the-ballet-au-i-cant-stop) from [thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/)'s ballet AU.

I glanced up from the two vouchers held loosely in my hands.“Tickets,” I said flatly, “to the ballet."

Unbelievable.

“Shiro, what a thoughtful gift!” Our mom grinned.

He beamed that big ol Shiro smile probably expecting me to say thank you; as if he had done me a favour. I told him I wanted a book on astronomy, not this. I narrowed my eyes, an ungrateful frown still very apparent on my face. Shiro met my gaze, still glowing.“It starts at 7—“

“I can read, Shiro. I’m 12 not 2.”

“Keith!” our _other_ mother chided, “Show some respect, and thank Takashi for your gift.”

I crossed my arms and looked away before muttering a quick, “Thanks, Shiro.”

Well there goes my night. The lame show was starting in two hours so moms sent me to my room to find something “nice” to wear. Right. I slid on a gray pair of jeans, and a black jumper before meeting Shiro by the door.

“Ready to go?” he asked while I snagged my coat from the closet.

I sighed, kneeling down to slip on my boots. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Hold up,” mom called. She wrapped a soft maroon scarf around my neck. “There you go honey. Have a good time boys!”

“Thanks mom,” Shiro said. Bitterly, I pulled up my hood as we walked down the stoop.

About six years ago, Shiro an I were adopted by our moms; very wealthy women who live in one of those fancy brownstone houses in downtown. Initially they had only planned on having one child, but once they met Shiro and I, they were more than happy to adopt us both. Now they are putting Shiro through school to become a fighter pilot, and supporting me through my pubescent mood swings. In other words, my moms were saints.

Shiro and I walked a couple blocks south to catch the looping streetcar. After boarding I took a seat next to the window and Shiro plopped down beside me. Not much was said during the ride, he seemed too caught up in his thoughts, humming a holiday tune every now and then. Once we reached our stop he grabbed me by the hand, tugged me off the car, and onto the bustling city streets. I tried to wiggle my hand free, but Shiro wouldn’t allow it.

“Ugh! Come on, Shiro,” I grunted, “let go!” I was already irritated, why did he have to antagonize me?

I stopped struggling and a minute or so later I could feel his eyes on me, “Come on, Keith! Smile a bit. I’m sure you are going to enjoy it!”

I kept my sulking glare on the sidewalk, “We're only going here because we got invited by your crush.” I stared up at him, his grin unwavering.

“I don't know what you are talking about—“

“Whatever Shiro," I interrupted, "let’s just get this over with.”

We filed into the theater after Shiro showed the usher our tickets. He weaved us through the crowd and up to the balcony. We were in the first row –smack dab in the middle– with arguably the _best_ view of the stage; there was no way these seats were a coincidence.

I grumbled, “She planned this." as we sat down, and crossed my arms over my chest. By "she" I meant Allura; Shiro's long time crush and dance teacher at the local ballet school.

Shiro was too excited taking in the view to acknowledge what I had said. I rolled my eyes and huffed forward, leaning over the edge. I watched the guests below dismiss their coats and hats, reminding me my hood was still atop my head.

Do you think I took it off? Do you think I give a shit about hat etiquette? Psh.

Soon the lights were dimmed and Allura graced the stage with her presence. I could only imagine Shiro’s eyes sparkling when he saw her. I liked Allura, she was nice enough, but right now I just wanted her to stop talking. I sighed heatedly; this was the most boring Christmas ever.

“As a small introduction tonight, we have a special performance by our advanced boys division—“ she said, _finally_ wrapping it up. The crowd applauded and the lights dimmed further as she departed.

A couple piano notes repeated as a group of boys, who looked about my age, walked gracefully onto the stage. As the piano started to accelerate, so did my heart rate. A mocha skinned, blue eyed boy practically floated across the stage into position. The dancers extended their necks up in unison, and when they did his eyes landed on mine.

I shot upright, face full on flushed, and eyes dilated. He held my gaze and a big happy grin spread across his face, even after they had transitioned into their next move. Eventually he looked away, but his grin never faded. Had I not been so mesmerized with the ballerino, I would have seen Shiro eying me with his knowing smirk. My heart continued to race as the boy spun up on his toes. I was unfamiliar with ballet terms, but it didn’t matter— everything he was did was beautiful.

When their routine came to a close the audience cheered and clapped, Shiro too. Me? I couldn’t move— I was still fixated on this kid. The boy glanced at me again, and my breath caught in my throat. I watched as he held his ending pose, panting lightly, and then he _winked_ at me— winked! All at once the boys broke their positions and elegantly departed; just like that he was gone. I threw my back against my chair and hid my face in my scarf.

“You alright?” Shiro asked, but all I could do was look away, flustered. Shiro chuckled and asked, “Which one was he?” to which I said nothing.

The main performances came and went— Shiro on the edge of his seat as Allura danced. Every so often I would look back over the ledge for any sign of the lean brunette, but I never saw him. After the final applause of the night the audience began to withdraw from the theater.

Shiro got up from his seat and stretched, “Ready to go?” I nodded and left my seat as well. We followed the mass down the stairs and out to the lobby. “Did you have a good time?” Shiro asked, but before I had the chance to respond we heard, "Shiro!" loudly from behind.

When we turned Allura came into view, hustling toward us. I glance at Shiro in time to watch pink dust over his nose; he's so damn obvious. I smirked triumphantly, but when I shifted my gaze the joke was on me— that beautiful boy was standing right next to Allura.

“Hi, Allura,” Shiro melted "Your performance was wonderful.”

I stopped listening when my eyes met a familiar blue; this kid was even more breath taking up close. His tunic and tights had been replaced with sweat pants and a bright blue track jacket. A couple of freckles danced over his cheeks and his teeth were— perfect? How!?

“Hi,” he said smoothly before extending me his hand to shake, “the name’s Lance.”

I drew a clammy hand out of my coat pocket and placed it in his. The edges of my lips curved into an unfamiliar smile. “Keith.”

“So, Keith,” he started, removing his hand. “How did you like the show?”

“It was—" I cut myself off when I realized Shiro and Allura were no longer talking. I peered up at them, and so did Lance. They were staring at me. “ _What_?” I hissed causing them both to laughed.

“I have never seen you smile at anyone like that before, Keith,” Shiro said. Was he _trying_ to embarrass me?

My expression fell and I buried my face back in my scarf, attempting to hide my growing blush. They returned to their conversation so I slowly peeked over at Lance. He was already looking at me, a small smile —that made is eyes crinkle ever so slightly— gracing his features, “I think,” he said softly, “you have a really nice smile.”

How do people just _say_ stuff like that?! I swallowed hard.

“Well we should probably get home.” Shiro placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don’t want to worry moms.”

Allura shined. “Of course. Well do take care, I’ll see you again soon?”

Queue cheesy Shiro grin. “Y-yeah.”

“Goodbye, Keith,” Allura said with a small wave. I waved back and turned to Lance.

“Uh, well— bye.” I mumbled.

“It was nice meeting you, _Keith_.” Lance winked at me again and suddenly all I could hear was my heartbeat. Shiro gave one last waved before we left.

As we exited the lobby and the cool winter breeze kissed my warm cheeks, it occurred to me— perhaps this wasn’t the most boring Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> the song i imagined lance and co. dancing to is "where is my mind" by maxence cyrin
> 
> chat with me about the space gays! [soricute.tumblr.com](http://soricute.tumblr.com)


End file.
